Cecil Aijima en apuros
by WarlockFictioner
Summary: Cecil Aijima es un chico que esta enamorada de Haruka Nanami, pero ha descubierto que alguien más está tras ella. Él tenía un plan pero nunca pensó que se le saldría de las manos.


Adventencia: Esta historia es un escenario alterno de _Uta no prince sama maji love 2000%, este fin contiene GiD_ (Guys in distress), conocido al español como chico en apuros. Sino quiere sentirse incomodo(a), abstenerse a leer este escrito. Grcias

Cecil Aijima había olvidado lo que significaba ser un ser humano, tener sentimientos y ser empático. Después de su encierro en el cuerpo de un gato, él acostumbra estar trepado en los árboles y permanecer allí todo el día, contemplado el hermoso jardín de la academia Saotome. Se percató que Haruka se encontraba hablando con Masato, quien había adquirido la inspiración para poder actuar basándose en la confianza de Haruka. Cecil no era para nada torpe, podía ver la situación claramente.

Masato sentía algo por Haruka, lo mismo o quizás más que Cecil pudiera hacerlo. La diferencia es que Cecil podía confesar sus sentimientos sin la necesidad de tener que ocultarlos o sentirse avergonzado, pero Masato no podía hacer eso, algo se lo impedía.

Una vez que Masato terminó la conversación con Haruka, Cecil pensó en llevar a cabo un plan: eliminar a la competencia. Si Masato no confesaba sus sentimientos, Cecil lo haría por él, de esa forma sabría si Haruka siente algo y se desilusionaría porque Masato no es lo suficiente valiente para confesarle sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué pasa Masato?, ¿tienes miedo de que te rechace Haruka?, ¿tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar después?-inició Cecil la conversación.

-No es eso Aijima. –respondió. :-De cualquier forma no es de tu incumbencia.

-Entonces, no te molestará de que alcance a Haruka y le cuente todo lo que tienes que decir o mejor aún, puedo confesar esos sentimientos por los cuales te avergüenzas y veamos su reacción.

-No te dejare hacer eso. –Respondió furiosamente Masato a Cecil.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Masato se aventó como jugador de fut-bol americano, haciendo que Cecil perdiera el equilibrio y los dos cayeran por esa pequeña colina.

Masato abrió sus ojos. _¿Qué pasó? Me duele mucho la cabeza._

Inmediatamente, Masato se levantó y busco a Cecil. Y lo encontró, inconsciente.

 _¿Estará muerto?, no puede ser, lo maté, esto es un accidente, yo no quería…_

Las frases de culpa pasaban como tráfico rápido automovilístico en la mente de Masato. De pronto, la voz de la razón habló y le dijo que comprobara que Cecil aún respirara.

Masato se acercó al cuerpo de Cecil, él noto que el chico se encontraba con vida, pero inconsciente. …Pensó _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ Si no está tan herido entonces debo evitar que vaya a algún sitio. Volteo a muchos lados, la desesperación lo estaba asfixiando. Finalmente, él vio la cabaña del Jardinero, la cual está vacía los fines de semana. Tomó a Cecil en su espalda y lo cargo hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Una vez allí, Masato encontró la cama del jardinero, acomodó muy bien a Cecil como cualquier persona que durmiese en una cama.

 _¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? Despertará en cualquier momento, ¿Cómo puedo hacer que no vaya tras Haruka?_

Masato empezó a rondar la habitación del jardinero, se volteó a ver a Cecil, la expresión en su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de alerta, estaba profundamente dormido, parecía como si no fuese a despertar pronto. En un momento Masato encontró un rollo de cuerda blanca, la cual se usa para cortineros. Masato pensó en algo que jamás llegaría a hacer. Tomo toda la cuerda que pudo y notó que era suficiente para lo que se tenía en mente.

Masato volteo ligeramente a Cecil, subió las mangas de su suéter beige y comenzó a atar con fuerza las muñecas de Cecil. Una vez terminado a su manera, decidió atar sus antebrazos y puso más cuerda para que atara su pecho y sus codos.

-Ahora las piernas- Dejó salir Masato en voz alta.

Tomo un poco más de cuerdas y amarró sus tobillos desnudos, debajo de su pantalón corto color verde y un poco más arriba de sus sandalias claras. Todo esto para disminuir su posibilidad de caminar.

No debe hacer ruido, un pañuelo, quizás cinta pensó brevemente Masato. Una vez más inspeccionó la habitación del jardinero encontrando su caja de herramientas, para su buena suerte, encontró cinta de ducto. Masato regreso a Cecil a su posición original y comenzó a amordazar sus labios con la cinta. No obstante tomo su pañuelo y lo pasó detrás de su nunca, ligeramente sobre la mordaza.

Dejé a Aijama muy bien atado y sin ninguna posibilidad de hablar o escapar. Es mi momento para obligarlo a no decir nada a Haruka. pensó Masato.  
Cecil estaba realmente inconsciente, Masato tomó una silla y esperó a ver Cecil si despertaba, en caso de no hacerlo comenzaría a alarmarse.

Decidió voltear a la ventana. Y fue cuando la vio a ella, a Haruka. Llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro tan grande y hermosa que no se le puede resistir. Su sola sonrisa tocaba su alma. De repente, su cerebro comprendió todo ese escenario que se venía, Haruka venía a esta cabaña a inspirarse y componer música. Estaba claro que en el momento que entrará por esta puerta descubriría a Cecil cautivo. No hay forma alguna de explicar esto, no sin entrar en pánico o demencia.

Pesé a que Haruka tenía permitido ocupar esa cabaña. Masato puse el pestillo a la puerta para que Haruka no pudiera acceder. Eso podría solucionar el problema en cierta forma.  
El cerrojo comenzó a dar de vueltas, al principio eran tranquilas pero más adelante se fueron haciendo más violentas.  
Masato no tuvo más remedio que esconderse debajo de la cama, rogando porque Haruka no lo viera.

 _Mi cabeza, mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué me duelen? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?_  
Cecil había sido despertado por los forcejeos desesperados de Haruka para entrar en la cabaña. Cecil comenzó a darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaba. Pero no podía recordar exactamente qué había sucedido para que terminara así.  
 _¿Fui secuestrado?, no me sorprendería puesto que soy príncipe de Agnápolis. Pero este lugar me es familiar. Sigo en la academia, entonces..._

Cecil recordó porqué se encontraba allí. Pero no veía al responsable por algún lado.  
Cecil comenzó a gemir y jadiar para poder liberarse.  
Por su lado, Haruka Nanami no podía entender cómo es que la cabaña del jardinero se encontraba cerrada. El jardinero siempre dejaba la cabaña abierta para que Haruka pudiera componer y practicar con el teclado musical que se encontraba colocado en una esquina.

Pesé a que la puerta estaba cerrara se notaba que había una presencia en la cabaña. Se escuchaban ruidos y gemidos.  
-¿Hay alguien allí? -preguntó Haruka. -Responda por favor.  
Haruka decidió levantar el tapete que se encontraba en la puerta de la cabaña. Con la esperanza de encontrar una llave. Para su fortuna, halló dicha llave y de dispuso a entrar a la cabaña.  
Sorpresa más grande se llevaría al entrar y encontrarse con Cecil.  
-¡Cecil... oh por dios!- exclamó Haruka al encontrar a Cecil atado y amordazado.  
-Mpphhhhhhhhhh- gimió Cecil aunque no estaba forcejeando.  
Haruka estuvo inmóvil un momento debido ante la situación. Pero luego de recobrar la razón se dispuso a ayudar a Cecil.  
-Cecil, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntó Haruka mientras removía la mordaza de Cecil.  
-Fue Masato. Respondió Cecil tras una breve pausa.  
-¿Cómo es esto posible? ... acaso él...  
-Pero fue porque yo se lo pedí. No te preocupes, Haruka. No tienes que desatarme. Solo siéntate y escucha.  
Haruka tomó la silla donde estaba sentado anteriormente Masato.  
Masato se encontraba debajo de la cama escuchando la conversación entre Haruka y Cecil. Estaba sorprendido puesto que Cecil no lo había expuesto.  
-Mira Haruka. La situación es difícil de comprender. Así como Masato pidió ayuda para su obra de teatro. Se me ofreció un papel para una película de acción. Tendré una escena en cautiverio y me piden que la escena sea lo más real posible. Por eso le pedí a Masato que me atara y amordazara para no sentirme incómodo e irme acostumbrando con la escena  
-Pero ¿por qué aquí?- pregunto Haruka.  
-Cierto, cierto. Tienes razón. No podía ser en los dormitorios, los chicos podrían mal interpretar la situación por no decir que es vergonzoso.  
-Entiendo Cecil. Pero, ¿Dónde está Masato?- preguntó Haruka de manera admirada.  
-Masato fue a buscar algunas provisiones. Investigamos que una persona atada debe estar hidratada y nutrida. Para evitar alguna anomalía.  
-Entiendo. Cecil, esto puede ser muy vergonzoso pero necesitas algo más. Necesitas mi ayuda. -Preguntó Haruka con ese entusiasmo que enamora.  
-Haruka, necesito que dejes la cabaña. Quizás puedas practicar en tu habitación o en alguno de los salones de la academia. Yo no me siento cómodo contigo al lado. Que me veas así. Es algo muy penoso. Más penoso sería que la chica que te gusta te rescate y no al revés.-Cecil rió en esa última parte de manera muy irónica.  
Haruka se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-Haruka, un último favor. ¿Podrías volver a amordazarme?, tengo que salir de esto solo. No debo necesitar ayuda.  
Haruka, asintió, caminó hasta donde estaba Cecil. Colocó el pedazo de cinta en los perfectos labios de Cecil y luego tomo el pañuelo y lo ató apretadamente a su boca.  
-Mphhhhh. Cecil dejó salir un gemido puesto que la mordaza lo presionó. El rostro de Cecil se puso rojo puesto que estaba avergonzado.  
-Lo lamento tanto Cecil.-Dijo Haruka y emprendió una carrera por salir de la cabaña.

Masato esperaba a que Haruka se alejara lo más que pudiera de la cabaña para hablar con Cecil. Cecil por su lado, se encontraba retorciéndose muy violentamente. Cayó de espaldas a la cama tras perder el equilibrio. Después comenzó a moverse hacia los lados. Finalmente pasó lo impensable.  
-Puffff. Un golpe secó se escucho por la habitación. Cecil se había caido de la cama.  
-Mppphhhhhhh... MPPHHHHHHMM-Se quejó Cecil por el dolor.  
-Aijima.- Masato le habló por su apellido a Cecil.  
Sus miradas se cruzaron, la mirada de Masato presentaba asombro. Mientras que la de Cecil representaba Rencor.  
Masato salió por debajo de la cama y caminó hacia Cecil para intentarlo ayudar. Pero como Cecil desconfiaba con mucha razón de Masato.  
"Puuufffff" Una vez más Cecil se había desplomado en el suelo debido que forcejeó al momento que Masato lo levanto.  
-Oh por Dios Cecil. -Masato se agacho y recogió. -Por favor, confía en mí. Pesé a todo lo que te he hecho.  
-¡Mphhhhh!. -Cecil dejó salir unas lágrimas. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron rojos puesto que El dolor lo rodeaba por su cuerpo. Su cabeza reventaba de dolor debido a los impactos que había recibido.  
Masato sentó sobre la cama a Cecil, puso los pies de Cecil al suelo. Tomó la silla y la colocó en frente de la cama.  
-Retiraré la mordaza pero promete que no harás un escándalo. -preguntó Masato a Cecil.  
-Mphhhh. -Cecil asintió con la cabeza mientras dejo salir un pequeño gemido.  
-Pero aún no te puedo desatar, no hasta que hayamos aclarado las cosas. ¿Vale?- Decía Masato mientras removía la mordaza.  
Masato bajo el pañuelo a la altura del cuello de Cecil y después removió el ducto que se encontraba en sus labios.  
-Ahhh. -Cecil expresó incomodidad ante remover las mordazas. -¿Podrías conseguirme algo para el dolor de cabeza, por favor?  
-Sí. Masato asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a encontrar algo.  
En el escritorio había una jarra de Agua y llenó un vaso. Buscó descaradamente en cada uno de los cajones hasta hallar una aspirina.  
-Abre. Pidió Masato a Cecil. Mientras ponía introducía la aspirina y daba sorbos de agua a Cecil.  
-*gluh gluh*... ahhh. Gracias- respondió Cecil dejando de beber.  
-Aijima. Una vez que aclaremos esto te dejaré en libertad. Me disculpo de antemano por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. ¿Por qué le ocultaste la verdad a Haruka?-preguntó Masato desconcertado.  
-No lo hice por ti. Sino por mi. Declaró asombrosamente Cecil. - Lo hice por mí. Mi plan es que todos estamos tras Haruka, pero ustedes son muy unidos para que declarar su amor hacía ella.  
-Mi plan era simple. Si Haruka sabía que tú tenías sentimientos sobre ella y no los confesabas, ella no tendría por lo cual respetarte o mostrarse interesada. Y no estaría tan vinculado.  
Pero si yo le confesaba todo a Haruka ahora. Aunque Haruka me apoyará y te aborreciera, los chicos te darían la razón. Dirían que harían lo mismo si estuvieran en dicha situación. Y me exiliarían completamente.  
Amo a Haruka, aún si ella no está interesada en mi. Pero valía la pena dividir para ganar.  
-Cecil. Yo, no se que decir.  
-¿podrías comenzar con un lo siento?  
-Como te habia dicho antes, estoy profundamente arrepentido de esto. Pero, ¿Llegarías tan lejos con tal de destruir posibles relaciones?  
-Bueno... no lo sé. No actúe con la cabeza fría, vi una oportunidad y la aproveché.  
-Y ahora, ¿cómo te sientes?-le preguntó interesadamente a Cecil.  
-Incómodo.  
-Por estar atado.  
-Aparte de eso. Es que no te estoy exponiendo. No entiendo porque ella no se encuentra atraído a mí. ¿qué es lo que ella quiere?  
-Ninguno lo sabe. Ella es distinta a cualquier otra chica. ¿Me prometes que no comentaras nada de lo que prometo hoy?  
-Lo prometo.  
Masato comenzó a desatar los brazos de Cecil. Cecil desató sus piernas por si solo.  
Los chicos regresaron a los dormitorios. Y decidieron olvidar lo ocurrido.  
Cecil regresó a su habitación se aventó a su cama. El cuerpo le ardía, solo necesitaba descansar. Despejar su mente.  
Pero algo nublaba su mente.  
¿qué es necesario para gustarle?  
Por otro lado. Masato se sentía culpable de haber retenido a Cecil. Pero le inundaba pensar cuál sería su destino si Haruka se enteraba que es lo que Él siente por ella.

FIN


End file.
